Keyblade War
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses clash while several thousand armies clash around them. Can Ventus's friends defeat Xehanort and his many other forms? And who is the last and supposedly most powerful of these? VenQua
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Sorry for any confusion but I went back to the last chapter and took out the Organization's Mickey. I have a better identity for the last Organization member(the one that had the arrowgun/lance keyblade) so sorry again.

* * *

><p>Beginning<p>

To say things were depressing was an understatement. Almost a week ago, Xehanort had brought back Kingdom Hearts and now the Keyblade War had already begun. Hundreds upon thousands of Keyblade Wielders had arrived at the door within days and began to fight each other and more and more began to appear every few minutes. Every time one died, another took his place and killed his killer then died at another's hands. So far, Ventus and the others had decided to stay out of it since it was too late to stop it and they needed to make sure all of the Xehanorts died and they could never ever get through the combatants if they tried to go now.

"We'll need to go soon before the war escalates," Aqua said sitting beside Ventus in Disney Castle.

"We will have to wait for the others to arrive anyway," Ventus said.

"Where did they even go?" Aqua asked.

"They didn't tell you?" Ventus asked. "They went to pick up some help."

Just as they said this, Zack, Hercules, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Leon, Simba and several dozen others that the various Keyblade Wielders had met on their journeys to stop the Unversed, Heartless, and Organization XIII all arrived along with Lea, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey.

"Ventus, Aqua," Mickey said. "Meet our army."

"That's a lot of soldiers," Ventus said. "It's not enough."

"It will be," Mickey said. "They're going to train to use keyblades."

"I'm good with mine," Leon said.

"I'll stick to my sword too," Cloud said.

"I call my shuriken," Yuffie said.

"My disk is mine," Tron said.

"Yuffie," Riku said, "You are going to have Lea's chakrams. Tron, you are going to have a keyblade.

"I just want to fight with my hand to hand combat," Tifa said.

"It'll get you killed," Sora said.

"Try me," Tifa said.

Lea swung at Tifa from behind and she kneed the blade aside after spinning then kicked him back into the wall. Sora raised and eyebrow and swung also and Tifa rolled away then jumped forward and kicked Sora across the room too.

"Okay, hand to hand it is," Sora said standing.

"What about me?" Simba asked.

"You can use anything you have," Mickey said. "Alright, now, everyone that is getting a keyblade please follow Master Yen Sid. Everyone else, stay here."

Most of the group left and the others all took a seat and Ventus turned back to the other seven people that had unintentionally helped form the X-blade.

"The other me is mine, along with Vanitas and Roxas," Ventus said. "Aqua, I'll need you to handle the other you and Xion."

"Terra's mine too," Aqua said.

"I'll handle Xigbar and Saix," Lea said.

"Ansem's mine," Riku said.

"Xemnas," Sora said.

"I'll take Master Xehanort," Mickey said.

"I guess I'll take the kid with the time travel powers," Kairi said.

"Be careful," Riku said. "He's strong and you're really not the most powerful fighter out of all of us. As for you Sora, you barely beat Xemnas before. Don't get yourself put into a coma again."

"Who takes the other one?" Mickey asked.

"Whoever's strongest after their fights," Ventus said. "He said he was strongest and I don't feel like disagreeing."

"Alright," Sora said. "That's probably going to end up being Mickey."

"We'll see," Ventus said. "For now, how's our army coming?"

"We're done," Yen Sid said walking in with the others.

"Alright," Ventus said. "We've waited long enough. We need to go after Xehanort...now."

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This story will have a couple long chapters rather than a lot of short ones(the first being the exception). It will also be mostly over the keyblade wielders that formed the X-blade.

* * *

><p>Twelve on Seven<p>

Ventus stepped out of the Dark Corridor first and saw the door wide open with combatants all around them as well as inside the door. He could see all thirteen of the Xehanort Incarnations floating in the air at the far end of the battlefield and that they would have to go through thousands or more keyblade wielders to get there.

The other six of their official team stepped out after them followed by their army. The army charged instantly trying to clear a path to the Organization. They had decided that they would have no choice but to kill and that anyone there had all but given in to the darkness anyway. What they didn't plan on was the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed that were also fighting the keyblade wielders. Their army made a path quickly which Ventus and his group made their way through and through the door and their army charged after them then into the next set of armies which were much stronger and more heavily threaded with the other enemies.

After a moment Ventus and his group charged into the fray as well slashing and hacking their way toward the Organization. When they neared them, they jumped over the last few and landed before their opponents. The Organization members all floated down to the ground and stood in a line summoning their keyblades and holding them end to end. Most wielded the same keyblade as Master Xehanort had before but many didn't. Young Xehanort wielded his personal keyblade that he used to travel through time, Master Xehanort himself wielded the X-blade, Xigbar wielded a keyblade that looked like the hilt of on of his Nobody form's Arowguns had been removed then attached to the side of the pointed barrel which was now a blade, Saix's keyblade had the same look as his old weapon but with part of the tip as a finger guard, the thirteenth member wielded the same keyblade he had at Castle Oblivian, Vanitas wielded his Void gear, and Ansem had Soul Eater.

Ventus looked at his friends and they all nodded then pulled the charms off of their keyblades. Then they all pulled out something else and attached it to the chains. All of their keyblades became Ultima Weapons and Ventus stepped forward alone and the thirteenth, who had yet been airborne, floated down in front of him.

"You will lose," the member said.

"We'll see," Ventus said. "Who are you?"

The member smiled and disappeared into a Dark Corridor and Ventus and the others charged at the others. The Organization separated as if they knew how Ventus and the others had agreed upon and were happy to help out. Ventus slid under Vanitas's keyblade then spun past the other Ventus's and slashed Roxas's keyblade aside. Then he spun the other way and slashed the other him across the chest and kicked Vanitas's in the face. Roxas caught his arms and he flipped backward throwing Roxas's into Vanitas. Just as the other Ventus began to charge forward, the Organization's Aqua flew into him just before both Aqua and Ventus blasted them with a Firaja and vaporized them. Then Ventus caught Roxas's arm and used Roxas's keyblade to block Vanitas's before throwing Roxas into Vanitas and looking sideways at Aqua who was having a bit of difficulty fighting both Terra and Xion.

"Is this what you want Roxas?" Ventus asked ducking under a slash from Roxas and blocking one from Vanitas. "To be a tool used only to destroy the world?"

Roxas stopped for a moment then spun and swung at Aqua who had stumbled toward him and away from Xion. Aqua blocked the swing and Ventus blocked one from Xion. Then Ventus kicked Xion away and spun swinging at Vanitas while Aqua kicked Roxas away and launched a Fira at Terra. Vanitas and Teraa both dodged the attacks while Roxas and Xion both charged at Ventus.

"ROXAS!" Lea shouted. "SICE WHEN DO YOU ENJOY HURTING PEOPLE!? SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!"

Roxas froze mid-swing while Xion continued. Ventus blocked her swing and she instantly jumped over him and swung at Aqua. Before er keyblade hit, Roxas blocked her attack as the fragment of Master Xehanort's heart inside him shot out of his chest and at Master Xehanort. Before it hit, it suddenly stopped and formed a perfect ninety degree angle into the thirteenth member's chest. Master Xehanort chose to ignore it as he was seconds away from defeating Mickey. just as he sent a single massive blast at Mickey to destroy him, the X-blade suddenly deteriorated to its incomplete form and the blast merely sent mickey flying into a large stone.

Master Xehanort looked around. Roxas and Xion were struggling to overpower each other, as were Ventus and Vanitas, and Aqua and Terra. Kairi was out cold and barely alive with Young Xehanort and Xemnas both fighting against Sora who was in his Valor form fighting desperately with two Ultima Weapons. Riku had defeated Ansem and was moving to aid Lea who was now fighting Saix while Xigbar moved to intercept Riku.

Ventus leapt over a horizontal swing from Vanitas then leapt backward as the pale white Vanitas crashed down where he had been.

"Not you again," Ventus said activating his armor for the first time that war. "Aqua! The other one's here!"

Aqua glanced over then jumped away from Terra and activated her armor before returning to battling Terra. Ventus launched a blast of light at the normal Vanitas then charged at the other. It avoided his first swing then moved to spin past him but Ventus planted the foot he was on and leaned forward catching himself on his hands while bringing his back foot p into that Vanitas's face. then he flipped back to his feet and spun blocking the other Vanitas's keyblade.

"You're weak," Ventus said.

"Then let's change that," Vanitas said as the second one turned into a column of white energy and shot into the original Vanitas whose helmet closed around his face and the symbol for Unversed appeared on the face. Then, he blurred at Ventus attacking him. Ventus jumped backward from the attack that he knew was coming but Vanitas still managed to slice his thigh. It was little more than a paper cut but it drew blood which was exactly what Vanitas was after. Vanitas cut his hand with the same spot on his Void Gear that had Ventus's blood then grinned.

"Game over," Vanitas said as his Void Gear glowed then transformed into the X-blade.

"Aqua!" Ventus said backing away from Vanitas.

Aqua blocked a slash from Terra then jumped to Ventus's side.

"Snap out of it Xion!" Roxas said catching Xion's arms. "Come on! Please don't make me kill you again!'

Xion stopped struggling slowly and blinked looking dazed. then, her fragment of Xehanort's heart flew out of her as well acting the same way as Roxas's had, as though the thirteenth member had stolen it. After a moment Xion came out of her daze and she and Roxas rushed over to Ventus and Aqua. Just as they arrive, Master Xehanort floated down beside Vanitas. his X-blade was now completely rust covered with cracks running across it everywhere and pieces missing every now and then.

"What...have you done?" Master Xehanort asked.

"Recruited two of your members and destroyed two more," Ventus said. "You're welcome."

Master Xehanort darted forward but Roxas and Xion moved in front of him and the three began to fight.

"Shall we?" Vanitas asked.

Ventus sprinted forward and jumped over Vanitas's first swing then landed behind him and swung at him while Aqua did the same from the other side. Vanitas blocked Ventus's keyblade and caught Aqua's bare handed. He shoved Ventus away and tightened his grip on Aqua's before spinning and yanking Aqua's keyblade away then stabbing her with his X-blade. Ventus instantly stood and summoned Aqua's keyblade then charged at Vanitas. Vanitus pulled his X-blade out of Aqua and turned to fight Ventus. Ventus began attacking Vanitas in a near blur and within a minute, Vanitas suddenly had both keyblades extending from his chest. Ventus pulled both out and Vanitas collapsed. The fragment of Xehanort's heart rose out of him and promptly flew into the thirteenth incarnation. Just as it reached him, Xemnas and Xigbar's both joined it and those from all of thhose who had already fallen joined them as well.

Lea and Saix were still fighting but Riku was moving to aid Lea, Sora was struggling against Young Xehanort, and Terra was standing over Aqua with his keyblade raised over his head. Ventus launched himself forward just as Terra's keyblade began to descend. Ventus managed to slip Aqua.s keyblade under Terra's so that the flat of the blade was facing Aqua. Terra's blade stopped against Aqua's just before Ventus used his own keyblade to smash Terra's away. It spun through the air and Just as Terra summoned it back, Ventus began battering Terra from all sides with both his and Aqua's keyblades. Finally, the smashed Terra skyward then leapt over him flipping over and sent him flying at Master Xehanort. Then, Ventus sent a Curaga at Aqua before he had even finished landing. The spell healed Aqua and kept her alive but it failed to wake her up.

Ventus looked around just as Riku and Lea tag-team-slashed Saix and bisected him sending his fragment of Xehanort's heart to the thirteenth member and Young Xehanort blasted Sora backward into the same rock that King Mickey was unconscious by. Riku and Lea sprinted at Young Xehanort and Roxas and Xion separated to fight Master Xehanort and Terra separately. Ventus moved to take on Terra in Roxas's place and Roxas moved to help Xion. Terra blocked a swipe from Ventus just as a second smashed into his shoulder and sent him sailing into Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort finally snapped gripping Terra by the neck and smashing Roxas and Xion away with the flat of his X-blade before driving his hand into Terra's chest and pulling out the heart fragment. It instantly shot out of his hand and into the waiting hand of the thirteenth joining the other eleven stolen fragments.

"One fragment left," the thirteenth said.

"You dare to challenge me?" Master Xehanort asked. "You hold twelve of thirteen pieces of _MY_ heart! I OWN you!"

Master Xehanort held out his hand and the thirteenth radiated darkness for a moment before it faded and he dusted off his shoulder dramatically.

"I think not," the thirteenth said walking forward and picking up Vanitas's X-blade that had not faded when Ventus had ended his battle with his rival. "Seconds left huh Vanitas? You don't mind do you?"

The thirteenth swung the X-blade and a single energy blast flew out for everyone that was still standing, including Master Xehanort and Terra. Every blast hit except Ventus's. Ventus blocked the blast aimed a him and sent it back at the thirteenth who disappeared just before the blast exploded on the ground in front of him.

Ventus looked around. Most of them were getting up again, except Kairi and Terra. Even Aqua was struggling to her feet. Master Xehanort pushed himself up and Ventus took the initiative and stabbed him from behind before he was all the way up. His remaining fragment flew to the thirteenth who was floating down from the air, his hood having finally fallen away in his haste to avoid the blast. Sora and Riku stared in shock and Ventus assumed they knew him.

"Hello again Sora, Riku," the thirteenth said.

"Tidus!?" Sora and Riku said together.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I do not own any of the Organization members' key blades except for Tidus's first one. I got the rest off of pictures I found online. Try these:

Tidus's is simply his (I think) default sword from Final Fantasy 10

Xigbar: fs43/i/2009/106/9/c/Freeshooter_Keyblade_by_

Saix(top left) and Marluxia(bottom center): art/Organization-XIII-Keyblades-by-myanimexarts-COLOR-285829800

Xaldin(second from the left on top), Vexen(third from left on top), and Luxord(second from the left on bottom): art/Organization-13-keyblades-203064186

* * *

><p>Over<p>

Ventus readied himself, holding his own keyblade horizontally in front of himself and Aqua's at his left side. As Tidus's feet touched the ground, Ventus felt a hand touch his left. He looked down and saw Aqua, who was still struggling to stand, trying to pull herself up using him. He pulled her up and left her balance herself on him until Roxas limped over and took Aqua off Ventus who was quite obviously the only one capable of fighting Tidus.

Suddenly, Master Yen Sid who had been helping their army, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tiffa, and Zack all ran over and looked at the assembled keyblade wielders. They seemed just as tired as the others but not nearly as beat up. The rest of their army was fighting the keyblade wielders who were pressing at those who had destroyed the Organization.

Tidus's X-blade finally dissolved as Vanitas died and Ventus looked past Tidus at Kingdom Hearts which began to fade. Master Xehanort's X-blade was fading as well and Tidus could only smile.

"And so ends a madman's dream," Tidus said. "No one needs Kingdom Hearts. we have done fine without it...for the most part."

"What happened to you?" Sora asked.

"Do you even remember what the island was like when you returned?" Tidus asked. "It was Hell. Overrun by heartless and being taken by darkness. But you weren't the only one to go there that night. Unlike you, however, I went to save the island, not some piece of shit raft. When I got there, Wakka was already there trying to fight off the heartless with just that ball of his. My attempt was a little more stupid and a lot more effective. At least until the soldiers showed up. But wouldn't you know it, they quite quickly swarmed in by the hundreds. Wakka died within seconds. I kept fighting but...well...a stick can only hit something for so long before it snaps. the moment it did, they swarmed me. Darkness tried to take me, the heartless tried to get my heart, the hole nine yards. Of course, I'm sure you remember that part. Then, just as I began to fall, a light appeared. and it shone so brightly that all of the heartless around me were destroyed.

"The light, then formed my keyblade. I understood that it was a weapon ad I used it to destroy every Heartless on the island. Once done, Xehanort's younger self appeared and offered me power. Offered me the ability to protect those that are important to me. He offered basically everything that Ansem used to bring Riku to the darkness. I, however, wanted something much more simple...Revenge. You betrayed us when you left on your grand adventure and you don't deserve to be seen as a hero. What do you think you will be seen as now? A group of keyblade masters returns the one true Kingdom Hearts to the worlds. Then, a group of keyblade warriors rises and destroys the first, returning Kingdom Hearts to the darkness and dooming the worlds to never again be capable of gaining control of that light. Yo are no hero anymore. Now, I am the hero. All I need do is wipe out all of you and take your lights. then, the X-blade shall be reforged. I shall be the hero that thwarted you all."

"Not happening," Sora said. "Villain or not, you're not going to plunge the worlds into war just to get revenge on me. Not any longer. Now, you will die."

"We'll see," Tidus said. "So, Ventus is first, is he not?"

"I am," Ventus said stepping forward with both keyblades ready.

"Tell me," Tidus said. "Why is it that you can wield two keyblades?"

"Because my heart is not just my own," Ventus said. "I wield two, because I share a heart."

"With Sora," Tidus said.

"No," Ventus said. "He was my shelter while my heat recovered. Even before him, My heart was not mine. It does now and always has belonged to Aqua."

Before anyone could react, Ventus shot forward in a blur. Within seconds he reached Tidus but Tidus easily kept pace with him blocking every slash easily. After several more minutes, Ventus spun knocking Tidus's keyblade aside then smashed him into the ground before impaling him on both of his keyblades. He stood pulling them out but just as he did, Tidus vanished. A second later, a Dark corridor appeared then vanished leaving someone in an Organization cloak. then one appeared on each side of him but just behind. Then one diagonally beside them, then the next until thirteen were present. When they removed their hoods, they saw that it was the entire organization with the exception that Roxas and Xion were absent along with the other Ventus and Aqua. In their places were Xaldin, Vexen, Luxord, and Marluxia. Luxord's keyblade was about as long as Aqua's with three cads, two long and the one between short, as the teeth, several dozen square cards as the blade, and two cards cut in half the long way the spread into a diamond as the guard with a single rolled up card as the grip, a simple chain, and three cards as a charm. Marluxia's keyblade was a straightened and shortened version of his scythe with three blades as teeth, each smaller than the last, vines wrapping around the blade and forming the guards and chain, and a flower as the charm. Vexen's was similar to Wayward Wind with a rectangular guard that was sharpened on all sides, had a short blade extending over the outside of the grip rather than over the handle, and was held in reverse grip. The blade was a large rectangular piece of blue metal, like the rest of the keyblade, twisted around three times with the teeth being the top of his old shield. they keyblade also seemed to be made entirely of one piece of metal, unlike most which seemed to be multiple piece put together. Xaldin's, however, was simple. It was simply just his lance with the Organization symbol at the end replaced by two bat-wing-shaped spike curving up to form the guard. it was as long as his lances were making it easily the longest keyblade Ventus had ever seen.

"How do you like my new army?" Tidus asked unclipping the charm from his keyblade and instead clipping on a simple red cloth.

The moment he did, his keyblade shone brightly and was replaced by one that was about the same length but had a sleek blade that went straight to a point and was made out of a blue crystal. in place of teeth, the tip of the blade simply pulled a sharp "V" turn and curved inward stopping a couple inches from touching the blade again.

"They re all very ready to fight," Tidus said floating into the air with Master Xehanort while the others began to walk forward.

"Ventus," Sora said.

"No shit," Ventus said aiming both his keyblades at Tidus. "Die!"

He fired a single massive sphere of light at Tidus who slashed it toward Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort smashed it downward without thinking and by the time he did, it had already impacted dead center of the group of Organization members and destroyed them all.

"Ingenious," Tdus said. "Trick us into destroying our own army. unfortunately, that won't work again."

"Just you two and me now," Ventus said. "It doesn't need to."

"Don't forget me," Aqua said walking forward and taking her keyblade from Ventus. "Don't waste your breath, you need me."

Ventus grinned and Tidus and Master Xehanort floated to the ground. Ventus chargedd at Tidus and Aqua at Xehanort. When the four met, their keyblades clashed instantly and did so so hard that sparks instantly began flying in every direction and raining down around the two battle groups. Tidus was easily matching Ventus and Xehanort was doing the same with Aqua. After a couple of seconds, Ventus kicked Tidus away as hard as he could and sent his keyblade to Aqua. Aqua instantly began using both to attack Xehanort. When Tidus charged at Ventus again, Aqua sent Xehanort flying with a Firaga and sent both keyblades to Ventus Ventus and Tidus continued to clash shile Aqua sent any spell she could at Xehanort. After a moment, Tidus dropped to the ground and swung his keyblade at Ventus's legs but Ventus stuck Aqua's keyblade into the ground to block it then sent it to Aqua who held it up just in time to block Xehanort's keyblade. Ventus, who had also used Aqua'a keyblade to flip into the air, swung at Tidus's head but Tidus blocked it. Ventus landed on his feet and spun swinging at Tidus's back but froze just before landing it and Tidus stopped too, his own keyblade now hovering just a second from Ventus's neck. They both stepped back then Ventus spun and threw his keyblade at Xehanort before doing a backflip over Tidus's keyblade. He kicked Tidus's keyblade away and landed on his feet while his keyblade knocked Xehanorts aside just before it plunged into Aqua's back. Aqua spun and bisected Xehanort then sent her keyblade to Ventus who used it to block a punch from Tidus making him drive his fist onto the edge of the blade effectively splitting it in half halfway up the forearm. Tidus screaming in sheer agony and stumbled back, the keyblade returning to Ventus's hand while he also summoned his own keyblade. Tidus tripped over his and picked it up using it to push himself to his feet. He charged at Ventus but with only one hand, his sword was too big and cumbersome and Ventus easily dodged it causing it to get stuck in the ground and the hilt to be driven into Tidus's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground beside his keyblade. Ventus walked over to him and pointed one keyblade at his face and held the other by his side.

"You lose," Ventus said. "I should kill you."

"You won't," Tidus said. "Because if you did that whore you love would never care about you."

Ventus smirked then drove his own keyblade into Tidus's throat while twisting and throwing Aqua's into Xehanort's face, just barely missing Aqua's own face. Aqua stumbled away from the keyblade then realized what had happened and sighed in relief. Then she walked over to Ventus and looked down at Tidus in disgust.

"Little brat," Aqua said. "It's over' Finally. And we have Terra back."

"And Roxas and Xion are back too," Ventus said. "Now what? All we've really ever known is fighting. Unversed, Heartless, Nobodies, Xehanort. What do we do now that it's over?"

Aqua smiled and took his hand nodded and he knew what she meant. Together, they summoned both keyblades to the space between their hands and in place of the two Ultima Weapons they had been using, a X-blade appeared. This one, however, had Wayward Wind and Rainfell in place of the Kingdom Keys and the blade was dark blue on one side and emerald green on the other. Ventus smiled and nodded to Aqua. They raised the X-blade above their heads as high as Ventus could reach and a single beam of light shot out. The light curved in mid air then impacted on the ground and Kingdom Hearts formed there, much closer than before. The keyblade wielders that had been fighting until they stopped to watch Tidus and Ventus's battle all looked around as if deciding who to kill first to get there but Ventus walked forward, leaving the X-blade with Aqua.

"NOW LISTEN UP!" Ventus shouted. "KINGDOM HEARTS IS THE SOURCE OF LIGHT AND AS SUCH WILL BE A PLACE OF PEACE! IF ANYONE PERSON SEEKS TO TAKE ITS POWER FOR THEMSELVES, KINGDOM HEARTS SHALL ONCE AGAIN BE SEALED AND LOST FOR THE REST OF TIME! HOWEVER, SHOULD THIS PLACE REMAIN PEACEFUL, IT SHALL REMAIN PRESENT! AND IT SHALL BE ACCESSIBLE BY ALL! ANYONE THAT THINKS THEY KNOW BETTER, FEEL FREE TO STEP FORWARD!"

No one moved so Ventus smiled and walked back to Aqua, taking the X-blade and letting it disappear. It could be summoned again later but had served its purpose for the time being. Lea opened a corridor of darkness back to Disney Castle and they all walked through, coming out in the library.

The war was finally over. Ventus couldn't help but smile at that fact. Before he had even really registered that they were back at the castle, he and Aqua were walking through the garden, the one place they wouldn't be seen. Neither spoke. Neither had too. They both knew that if their feelings hadn't been mutual they could never have summoned their own X-blade. Finally, when they reached the most secluded part of the garden, they stopped. Without speaking, Aqua turned around and kissed Ventus. He kissed her back instantly and they stayed like that for a long while. When they finally did head back to the others, they could somehow tell that Roxas and Xion had had a similar "conversation". Ventus would have to remember to teach Roxas how to feel without being sappy later. For the moment, he was content with the way things were.

THE END

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


End file.
